


Earth-76: Anything For Love

by Kalexhaught117 (orphan_account)



Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [7]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kalex, Kissing, Kryptonian Alex Danvers, Kryptonian Kara Danvers, Lesbian Kara Danvers, Multiverse, No Angst, Romantic Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers, True Love, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexhaught117
Summary: Alex makes the ultimate choice to be with Kara.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Kara Danvers
Series: Multiverse: Kalex Romance [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639630
Comments: 4
Kudos: 43





	Earth-76: Anything For Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the latest part of the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this
> 
> Thank you for your feedback on the previous parts *Virtual hugs and blows kisses*
> 
> Emily

**Earth-76:**

Lately ever since her conversation with Maggie who broke up with her, Alex has been seeing Kara in a new light; every smile, every laugh, every time Kara walks in wearing her Supergirl suit made Alex’s heart leap and her lips curl into a smile, especially every time the sun shined down on Kara, damn Maggie making Alex confront her feelings, she’s been trying everything to try and bury these feelings but instead their growing stronger.

Maggie urged Alex to tell Kara how she felt but Alex couldn’t, she couldn’t tell Kara her feelings because she was terrified of how Kara would react, she didn’t want to lose Kara because she had stupidly fallen in love with the Kryptonian superheroine, Alex was content on remaining Kara’s best friend and adopted sister, if that is what it took to keep Kara in her life then she would gladly stay in this zone, anything would be better than losing Kara.

Kara sat on the couch with her diary on her lap, the subject of todays entry and every other entry; Alex Danvers, thinking of Alex made Kara smile and she drew hearts around Alex’s name as she wrote in the diary, she had spent so long trying to bury her feelings, to fight how she felt for Alex from the day they met, on the table was another diary but older but carefully maintained, it had the year Kara came to Earth on the leather binding.

Jeremiah gave her the diary to help her with her feelings about Krypton, so she wrote but not just about Krypton but Alex as well, todays entry was about Alex and Maggie and how she felt seeing them together, she poured everything she had been bottling up inside when she saw them together, writing about it made her feels so much better and when she was finished writing, she felt lighter and able to breathe again.

Soon though Kara’s super-hearing picked up the sound of a car collision in the distance and she super sped into her suit and made her way for the balcony when Alex walked in, Alex closed the door behind her and she gazed upon Kara standing there in all her superhero glory and she couldn’t stop the smile that lifted on her face “Hey” she greeted as she admired how utterly beautiful Kara is.

Kara beamed at her “Hey” she replied with a small wave and she pointed to the couch “I’ll be right back” she said firmly.

Alex smirked as she nodded her head “Go on, I’ll be here” she said.

Kara super sped out leaving Alex alone with her thoughts, she then gazed at the table and saw both diaries on the table, Alex looked at the balcony and she bit her lip, she recognized one of the diaries, the leather binding diary that her father gave to Kara some time ago, Alex knew she shouldn’t but she couldn’t stop herself, she was often curious about what Kara’s inner thoughts were that she wrote down in her diaries.

Walking over to the couch Alex picked up the leather binding and opened it up to the first page and began to read what Kara wrote.

_ Dear Diary: _

_ Jeremiah gave me this diary to write down my feelings about Krypton and how I felt, but all I can think about right now is Alex and how utterly beautiful she is, she of course hates me which I cannot blame her for, I am an alien that had just lost her home planet, she was Jeremiah’s and Eliza’s daughter and now she has to share her parents with an outsider, I know I should be grieving Krypton but Alex… she makes me feel things in my heart, her smile makes me smile, I said to Eliza today that one day I’m going to marry Alex, but Eliza told me we’re sisters and it’s wrong, that I need to bury my feelings for her. _

Alex sat there in shock at what Kara wrote down in her diary for day 1, she couldn’t stop reading now and she moved to the page and recognized the day, it was the day she had gotten hurt.

_ Dear Diary: _

_ I played hero again and it felt amazing, saving that woman and her child felt good but then Alex… my beautiful Alex had gotten hurt because of me, got hit by the car door when the car exploded, I hate myself for getting her hurt, Jeremiah was right… I need to keep my powers buried and I need to be normal, Eliza confronted me today about my feelings and continued to hammer into my head that Alex and I are sisters and that Alex isn’t gay. _

_ Eliza is only half right. _

Alex was shocked, how could Kara possibly have known that she was gay back then, she didn’t even realize it until she met Maggie, Alex continued to flip through the pages and landed on the day she had gone away to college:

_ Dear Diary: _

_ Alex is leaving today, she is leaving for college and I am getting left behind but I don’t mind because I am used to people leaving, she deserves to be happy away from me, Eliza hammered into Alex’s head that she needs to protect me but all I want is for Alex to be happy, Eliza has all but given up on hammering the idea that Alex is my sister into my brain, guess she didn’t realize she was dealing with a superior being with incredible intelligence. _

_ Shit talk about blowing my own trumpet. _

Alex giggled as she looked at the Diary on the table, the diary was newer that Kara had brought at the beginning of the year, she looked to the balcony before setting the old diary down and picked up the new diary, opening the book she gazed inside and began to read it.

She read the first page:

Alex set the book down and wiped the tears from her eyes, the pain behind the pages made her heart break, she couldn’t believe just how much Kara had been holding in, and she couldn’t believe to find that her own feelings were reciprocated, Maggie was right… Kara utterly and completely in love with her and she was utterly and completely in love with Kara, but Kara had written in her diary that they couldn’t be together, Kryptonians on Earth didn’t age.

That she would remain the same whilst Alex grew old and died, Alex nodded her head and she jumped to her feet, she decided that she needed to see the AI of Alura and needed to see her fast, writing a small note Alex made a dash for the door but not without making sure she put the diaries back to how she found them, she didn’t want Kara to know she had been reading them.

Alex left the apartment.

10 minutes after she left Kara returned home “Alex” she called as she walked in from the balcony, spotting the small note on the table Kara picked it up and she smiled when she saw what was on the note;

_ Dear Kara: _

_ Had to go to the DEO for an emergency _

_ Don’t worry, Supergirl is not necessary but we’ll have to postpone out movie night for another time _

_ I love you _

_ Alex _

_ XXXXXX _

Kara smiled as she read the small note and she made her way into the bedroom, completely unknown to Alex’s plan as she asked the A.I. of Alura her questions. Alex got the answer she needed, because she loved Kara and wanted to spend forever with her, she called Clark up and asked for his help and the reason why.

It had been a week since the preparations were made, it was Alex’s last night as a human before she went through with the process that would change her life forever and Kara had no idea of the surprise that was waiting for her, instead Kara thought Alex was going on a DEO conference because Alex and J’onn told her that.

For her last night… Alex wanted to spend it with Kara.

Kara and Alex were snuggled up on the couch when Alex bit the bullet and pressed pause on the movie, Kara looked at her curiously “What’s wrong?” she asked curiously.

Alex smiled as she gently cupped Kara’s face between her hands and she looked into her eyes “I love you Kara” she said.

Kara smiled “I love you too dummy” she replied.

Alex shook her head “No Kara, I mean; I… Love… You” she said.

Kara nodded “I know” she replied when the doorbell rang out and she jumped to her feet, Alex facepalmed herself at how oblivious Kara was being, she decided she needed to do something bold and with a smile she jumped to her feet and stormed over to Kara who took delivery of the pizza’s and closed the door, walking to the kitchen Kara set the Pizza boxes down onto the counter.

Suddenly Alex grabbed her hand and span her around, Kara gasped as she span around and Alex’s lips meshed with hers, moaning Kara was surprised by the kiss but she eagerly sank into it as she snaked her arms around Alex’s shoulders and kissed back, Alex’s tongue sliding across her lower lip seeking access which Kara eagerly gave, her lips parting allowing Alex’s tongue to slip into her mouth.

Alex and Kara made out, their tongues dancing and rolling against each other as Alex hoisted Kara off the floor and set her on the counter, Kara moaned into Alex’s mouth as their kiss became frantic, moaning into each other’s mouths as they made out until finally Alex pulled back and she gazed into Kara’s eyes “I love you, I’m in love with you” she whispered.

Kara let her tears fall freely, her heart leaping in her chest as she gazed at Alex “I love you too, completely and irrevocably in love with you” she whispered back, both breathless from the kiss and Alex grinned, she had a big ego boost from seeing Kara so breathless, Kryptonian lung capacity were supposed to be bigger than humans and yet hear Kara was, looking thoroughly kissed out.

Yep… Alex had a big ego boost.

Alex and Kara headed back to the couch with the pizza’s which were never eaten and the movie went unfinished as they spent the night making out on the couch until they fell asleep.

The following morning:

Alex was getting making a show of getting her bags ready when Kara walked in “I just don’t see why the DEO needs a conference” she stated confused.

Alex smiled at how adorable of Kara was being “I told you, DEO conferences allows us to compare take down techniques, and talk about the latest gadgets” she replied.

“But we have so much to talk about, I mean last night was…” Kara went to finish but Alex cut her off.

“Last night was amazing and I promise you that when I come back, we’ll discuss what this means between us some more” Alex promised.

“Really, what happens if you meet somebody out…” Kara looked confused “Where are you going anyway?” she asked.

Alex paled because she and J’onn never told her that “I’m heading for San Diego” she said.

Kara’s face went from confused to a smirk as she folded her arms “San Diego?” she asked.

Alex looked confused “Uh yeah” she replied.

“Are you sure this conference isn’t Comic Con?” Kara asked.

“San Diego Comic Con isn’t for another 2 months” Alex reminded her.

Kara smiled and she kissed Alex on the lips “Okay, well you have a nice flight and I will see you when you come home” she said.

Alex turned and pulled Kara against her body “I promise you Kara, I’ll be back” she said “I love you with all my heart and when I get back, we’ll talk” she promised.

“I love you too Alex” Kara replied as she planted a kiss to Alex’s lips, Alex moaned as she held Kara tighter and deepened the kiss, soon Alex made her way out of the door and Kara fell onto the couch with a beaming smile on her face and she began writing in her diary.

_ Dear Diary: _

_ Last night something truly incredible happened, Alex told me she was in love with me and she kissed me, it was amazing and I love her so much, I want to make her the happiest woman on the planet, now if only I can find the list of names for our future children, I have 4 more names to add to the list. _

Kara set the diary down before falling back against the couch and let out a dreamy sigh.

In the meantime:

Alex arrived at the fortress with J’onn as Clark programmed the chamber, once she was on the table and moved into the chamber, Clark pushed the needles into her arms and placed a hand on her shoulder “Are you sure about this?” he asked.

Alex nodded her head “I am, do it” she said.

Clark nodded his head and he started the process.

This was going to be agony.

2 Weeks Later:

Kara was waiting for Alex to return home from the DEO conference, it had been 2 weeks and Kara didn’t stop waiting, she was planning to surprise Alex at the airport but Alex had called her to let her know that their was some slight complications and that they would return at an unspecified time, Alex lied of course… she needed Kara home in the apartment in order the surprise to work.

It took a whole day for the process to work and another day for her new Kryptonian cells to charge with the help of the yellow sun, Alex spent the remaining week and a whole week learning to control her powers with the help of Clark and J’onn who set aside their differences, Alex then left and flew home as J’onn returned to the DEO whilst Clark returned to Lois and their this children.

Kara was working in the kitchen when she heard somebody on the balcony, turning around Kara gasped when she saw Alex standing there in a brand new super suit, Alex had designed and left Winn to make it before she left National City, she even made sure he had the right measurements but kept it a secret, Alex stood there with her cape flowing behind her and Kara’s mouth fell open as Alex smiled.

“Hello Kara” Alex greeted with a beaming smile.

Alex and Kara sat down and Alex explained why she did what she did, how she wanted to be with Kara forever, so she made herself Kryptonian, a deadly process that if it had gone wrong then it would have ended tragically, If one tiny mistake was made in the process then Alex would be torn inside out, Kara grabbed Alex and flew her to the DEO, Alex was worried that Kara didn’t accept this side of her, she was worried Kara wouldn’t love her anymore, a thought that would kill her.

Kara set Alex on the bed and she sped off and returned wearing Alex’s lab coat and she began running her tests, Alex smirked as she watched Kara working and running tests whilst wearing her lab coat and she watched Kara though she had no idea why Kara was running the test, Clark told her he made sure the process was irreversible, Alex waited as Kara finished the tests.

“Kara, I thought you’d be happy?” Alex said worried.

Kara beamed like a maniac and she climbed onto the bed and straddled Alex’s body “You have no idea how happy I am” she replied with a tearful smile.

“The why are you running tests?” Alex asked.

“Because I need to make sure, if 1 minuscule detail was missed, if 1 DNA strand was out of place… you could be torn inside out” Kara revealed.

Alex gulped “Really?” she asked, the idea of getting ripped inside out didn’t sound pleasant at all “A.I. Alura didn’t mention that” she said.

“A.I. mom’s knowledge is limited at best, your lucky she knew this much” Kara replied “Now, tell me this… how did you accomplish this?” she asked.

Alex winced “Well… I may have had help” she replied.

“Oh I think I do, and when I get my hands on the overgrown farm boy, boy scout, he’s in for the biggest beatdown of his life” Kara stated firmly “So… tell me, run me through the entire process” she said.

Alex grinned “Don’t I get a kiss first?” she asked.

“Your incorrigible” Kara giggled as she planted her lips to Alex’s, Alex smiled into the kiss and she held Kara tight against her and she deepened the kiss, their tongues swirling around one another after Alex’s tongue slipped between Kara’s lips and into her mouth, their tongues danced as they made out, their hands moving over each other’s bodies and through each other’s hairs, after a whole hour of kissing, Alex was grateful for Kryptonian lung capacity… making out with Kara was awesome, so much better than every other kiss she had ever had.

Kara went back to running the last of the tests before finally she sighed in relief “Well, the process worked, and everything is all clear” she said before turning to Alex “You are 100% Kryptonian” she said.

Alex beamed “Good, now do you think we can go home… I want to make out with my girlfriend” she said, Kara took her hand and led her away and Alex took her hand and stopped, gazing at Kara with a smirk Alex nodded to the lab coat “Keep the lab coat” she said with a wink, Kara’s cheeks were bright red as she and Alex flew back to Kara’s apartment where they made out before settling down and they watched movies.

3 weeks passed:

Alex and Kara were waiting, it was thanksgiving and Eliza and Jeremiah were on their way and Alex decided she didn’t want to hide their relationship from her parents, she was terrified about how her parents would react but in the end she only needed Kara and if her parents didn’t accept Kara as her girlfriend then that was too bad, they had been on 2 dates in the course of the 3 weeks since Alex had become Kryptonian and they hadn’t had sex yet, Alex was still having difficulties mastering her heat vision, especially around Kara who sometimes wore a sports bra and tight pants whilst hanging out in the apartment, Alex felt the urge to climb her and the feeling was very much mutual for Kara, especially whenever Alex wore those crop tops that drove Kara absolutely nuts.

Kara walked up to her “So, how are you feeling?” Kara asked knowing Alex was terrified, Alex nodded her head and she kissed her cheek, she was ready to get this over and done with, she wanted to be with Kara openly and Kara wanted to be with her, and no matter the response from their parents and from their friends, they still had each other and that is all they would ever need.

Responses varied when they made the announcement that they were together; Alex’s father was happy whilst Eliza was not, James was unhappy, Maggie was grinning like an idiot as was her girlfriend Kate, Lena cheered and her wife Sam groaned in complaint, now Sam owed her wife breakfast in bed for the next 3 weeks and Mon-El flew into a jealous rage, which resulted in Alex revealing her powers by lifting him over her head and throwing him out the window.

Everyone was shocked by Alex’s powers and Kara was grinning proudly.

Mon-El had bugged her from the moment he arrived and didn’t seem to understand the meaning that she was gay.

By the end everyone carried on with their thanksgiving like nothing had happened until it was time to return home, of course Alex made sure to give Eliza one hell of an headache afterwards, Eliza had vanished with Kara after the reveal and when Alex found them she lost her shit, Kara was sobbing and Eliza was cursing Kara, Alex wasn’t having her mom disrespect her girlfriend… no fucking way.

That night Alex took Kara to bed and they made love.

Best night of their entire lives.

2 weeks later:

Alex, Maggie, Kate and Kara were sitting in the club together, Kate was holding Maggie close to her side as Kara was curled up into Alex’s side, Kara soon got up and made her way to the ladies room as Kate went to get the next round of drinks in, Alex and Maggie sat there for a while and Maggie smiled at her “So… you finally had the courage to admit your feelings?” she asked.

“I never denied my feelings, I just never acted on them because I didn’t think Kara could ever love me back” Alex replied.

“And now look at you both, National City’s power couple” Maggie grinned “Sex must be fantastic” she winked.

Alex giggled as she nodded her head “What do you think caused those tremors last night?” she asked.

Maggie’s eyes widened comically “Shit” she whispered making Alex giggle, Maggie grinned “Think you and Kara can send Kate and me a video?” she asked wiggling her eyebrows at Maggie resulting in peanuts getting tossed at her.

Kate returned and soon Kara made her way back to the booth but was blocked by Mon-El who roughly grabbed her and yanked her close, Alex lost her cool and taught him a lesson he wouldn’t forget before kissing Kara with all the passion she had and Kara reciprocated by kissing her back with equal passing, Maggie and Kate stared at the pair in amazement “Shit… let each other up for air” Maggie called before laughing as Kate blushed.

Alex and Kara returned home… National City had more tremors and Maggie didn’t sleep a wink.

Maybe she had best considered moving to Gotham with her girlfriend.

The last thing she needed was being kept awake by sex tremors.

A months later:

Eliza finally came around and apologized for her behavior during thanksgiving, whilst Kara was more than forgiving; Alex was not, her mother had made Kara cry and she wasn’t going to forgive that.

5 months later:

Alex arrived at Kara’s apartment as Kara was working on tidying up and Alex took her hand “Come with me” she said and she led Kara out of the apartment and together they flew towards Alex’s destination, Alex had something to show her and Kara was curious as to whatever it was Alex had for her to see, Alex and Kara landed in a small suburban area and sped back into their ordinary clothes and Alex revealed the surprise.

It was a large house with a driveway, a white picket fence and a blue door, Alex had got them a house, Kara was stunned as she let her tears fall before she turned and leapt onto Alex and kissed her passionately as Alex carried her into the house where she revealed the biggest part of the surprise, Alex had in fact had the DEO reinforce the whole structure with Nth metal, Alex and Kara sure put it to the test.

Alex and Kara moved in.

As the months passed Kara and Alex lived a happy life in their new home together and Alex became known as Superwoman to the general public whilst officially she was now the director of the DEO after J’onn retired, Kara was now in charge of CatCo News after she won the Pulitzer prize for her story exposing corruption in the mayors office, Alex and Kara got married sometime after they lived together for about 6 months and they had 2 ceremonies, official human wedding and the Kryptonian bonding ceremony with friends and family.

Alex eventually forgave Eliza for her behavior towards Kara.

One day though Alex discovered something that made her worry, she had no idea how it happened but she discovered she was pregnant, she began to worry if she had suffered Red-K poisoning and had an affair, she couldn’t believe what she had done and when she told Kara she was pregnant, Kara’s reaction was surprising.

Kara laughed and cheered as she pulled Alex into a tight hug and span her around, Alex couldn’t understand why Kara was not angry and Kara realized Alex’s confusion and she explained Kryptonian Physiology, something Alex obviously didn’t know about Kryptonian women but at their height of their passion, at the height of their climax’s, the trading of bodily fluids between 2 Kryptonian women led to pregnancy.

Alex realized that the baby inside her… was both hers and Kara’s.

Alex leapt onto her wife and they laughed and cheered joyfully.

They had everything and more, they finally had each other and a family.

Alex never regretted her decision to make herself Kryptonian.

Because it gave her everything she wanted; Kara, a daughter and she couldn’t wait to build their family bigger.

Alex would do anything for Kara, and she would do anything for their daughter.

She would do anything for her family.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this latest part of the story.
> 
> Next Part - Earth-100: Detective Kara Zorel and her partner is investigating a murder case and they find themselves in trouble, their stranded in a mansion during a storm with a number of guests and one of them is a killer, during the investigation though Kara becomes enamoured with Alex Danvers who is engaged to Maggie Sawyer.
> 
> Please be sure to post feedback
> 
> *Hugs and blows kisses*
> 
> Emily.


End file.
